An Angel's Hell
by A.I. Productions
Summary: After Beat died with his family in a fire, he is sent back down to Earth to liberate it of Ghosts. But why is he a descendant? Is his family in Heaven? And will he ever get some sleep?
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel's Hell-1**

**Death**

* * *

**BEAT'S POV**

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I thought my mother was cooking so I went back to sleep. After a while the smoke got more pungent, I decided to see what was going on. I get out of bed and walked into my restroom to check myself out.

I was 5'11" with dark brown hair. I have green eyes and tan skin due to my Latin heritage. I was shirtless so I saw my bony arms with little muscle and my six pack I got from doing PE. I had dark blue Levi's on and my red and black Dr. Dre Studio Beats around my neck that were still playing music. I got a black tee and put on my "Attack On Titan" Scout Cosplay jacket I got from Comic-Con.

I put my Beats over my head as I walk downstairs towards the kitchen. My name is Andre De Loza, but my friends and family call me Beat since I am always wearing my Beats. I close my eyes as I listen to All American Rejects "It Ends Tonight."

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, _

_It ends Tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

As I walk downstairs I begin to feel a strange heat. I open my eyes to see the kitchen is on fire, my Mom, Dad, and little sister passed out from the smoke. I run over to sister and try waking her up. The fire begins to spread as I pick up my sister and set her next to my mom. I get my dad and start dragging him too. Once my family is set I look around.

The flames have surrounded us and the doors are blocked. As I try to think of a way out, I hear a cracking sound as I look up to see the ceiling caving in. I hug my family as I wait for the pain

I never felt any. I open my one eye and looks around. I realize I am on a beach along with my family passed out nearby. For some reason, we were all wearing pure white versions of our clothes. I scramble to my feet as I run towards them. I get on my knees as I shake my dad's head and slap his face twice. He opens his eyes wide as he pulls me over his shoulder and flips me on my back.

Note to self, never wake up an ex-Ranger. I get up as my dad looks around to see where we're at. We go wake up my sister and mom. We all say nothing as we all look around trying to figure out what happened and where we are at.

My little sister is the first to speak.

"Daddy, where are we?" She asks as she hugs my dad's hand.

"I don't know." My dad replies.

"You are at Heaven's Gate." A feminine voice says behind us.

We all turn around quickly, surprised at the sudden voice.

We turn to see a teenaged girl. She is about 5'9" with red hair and icy blue eyes. She is wearing a gray tank-top with a dark pink cross on the front. She has a dark red skirt that reaches her knees and gray unzipped hoodie over her tank-top. She also has a golden chain necklace with a golden cross and blue leather combat boots. She also has a brown satchel strapped from shoulder to hip.

She has a perky smile as she skips towards us. She stops and put her hands behind her back and smiles while closing her eyes.

She opens them again as she holds out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Cross, what's your's?" She asks as she grins.

Unsure of what to do, I walk up to across and shake her hand.

"Hi Cross, my name is Beat. Do you mind telling us why we are here?" I ask as she let's go of my hand and continues to smile.

_'Man, this girl sure is perky'_

I think to myself as the girl begins talking.

"You are at Heaven's Gate, like I said. You four have holy spirits and are allowed into Heaven" She says as she grins again.

"WHAT!" I yell out loud. "You mean we are dead? But how?" I ask.

Cross opens her satchel and pulls out a tablet. We look at her confused as she does a couple of swiping and typing.

After a couple of seconds, she pulls up a picture of four gravestones. We look closer as we realize that those are ours. I step back before going on my knees and staring wide eyed at the ground.

_'We're dead. The fire killed us, now we're dead.'_

I think to myself again as Cross puts the tablet back in her satchel as she simply grins as if this is nothing.

"You four may walk into Heaven. Just got the water and you will be able to walk on it." She says as she walks to the shore and begins skipping on the water.

My dad closes his eyes, breaths in, opens them, then begins to walk on water. My sister and mom follow. When I walk up to it, my foot just sinks.

My family notices as we stare frightened, all wondering if I've done something wrong.

Cross notices it as she gasps and pulls out her tablet again and types some stuff in. After a couple of seconds, a white light appears in the sky.

We all stare except for Cross, who grabs my hand and walks/drags me to the beach. The light lowers down slowly as it rests in front of me. I can feel the heat emerging from it, and even though it is bright, I can still stare at it without it hurting.

The light flashes and begins to disappear as man appears. He is wearing white robes and leather sandals. He has long uncut brown hair and a light, brown beard. His eyes are closed, but I notice he has holes in his palms as if someone drove a large nails through them.

As the light goes away, the man opens his eyes to reveal eyes exactly like mine. I stare shocked as my family and Cross come over and stare as well The man walks over to us. He gets on his knees and stares into my eyes.

"Hello Disciple." He says to me.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back with An Angel's Hell. In this one, Im not gonna have any time skips bigger than a couple of hours. Also, I'm gonna give Beat a sort of Harem with the Angels and Demons. Review now and win an invisible Demon Horn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angel's Hell-2**

**Mission**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

_"Disciple, did he call me Disciple"_

I ponder as the man gets up and smiles at my family.

He then beckons Cross over and whispers something into her ear. She goes wide eyed and stares at him before getting a huge smile. She thanks the man like 30 times before running off onto the water.

After a while, Cross glows bright then disappears.

The man helps me up and walk over to my family as I follow behind.

"Hello family of young Beat. I... am Jesus."

We all stare at him wide-eyed as he continues.

"Your son here," he looks at me, "Is a descendant."

My dad gets a quizzical look on his face.

"Descendant? Descendant of what." My dad asks Jesus.

"Beat is a descendant of my Disciples, particularly, Apostle Peter."

I felt my eyes go wide enough that I was sure that they were going to pop out of my head.

"My ancestor is Peter, one of your first Disciples?' I ask.

He simply grins, closes his eyes, and nods.

I fall again on the beach, trying to take in all this information. Then I think about the water.

_"Why couldn't I walk on water?"_

I shakily stand up and face Jesus.

"My Lord, why couldn't I walk on the water?" I ask him as I point my hand towards the ocean.

"Ah, that means that you are holy, but not ready for Heaven, well, not yet. You see, this ocean is the ocean that Peter walked on water on, during the storm. This ocean taught him belief in God."

"And now it prevents one's that are either unholy from entering Heaven, or Angel's that deserve a higher purpose than just death." He says as he looks towards my family and me.

"Beat, you have been given a second chance at life, in a way."

As I say this, my family all gasp, as I just stare.

"What do you mean by 'In a way'?" I ask.

"I am going to send you back down to Earth, but... As an Angel." He says as Cross reappears running towards. She has a brown leather satchel with and is shoving a couple of more golden cross necklaces in the bag.

She reaches us, out of breath. "My Lord {inhale} I am ready to {exhale} go." She says as with her hands on her knees panting.

"Wait, Cross is going down with me?" I ask, "No offense, but why?"

"You see, Angel's rarely survive without a partner, so we send Angel's down in pairs or groups. Also, Cross here is also a descendant of Mary Magdalene. She will accompany you on Earth." He says as he raises his hands and touches my Beats.

They begin to glow a white and blue,and flash brightly. I take them off and hold them in my hands. It turns into a glowing white, two handed claymore broadsword. It has an ebony handle grip with a bright blue jewel tip. Above the handle, it has a wide "V" cross guard with a diamond cross section. The blade is 3 feet and 1 centimeters wide.

I stare at the blade in awe, amazed that that used to be my Beats.

"If you want to change it back, throw it in the air." Jesus says.

I do as he says and throw, it glows bright and transforms back into my Beats. I change it back into a sword again. And hold it upright with two-hands. For some reason, it felt natural. I do slow swings to test out the weight and then do a hard, downward swing, when the tip came in contact with the ground it sent a wave of sand upward in a straight line.

"Wow, he's powerful." Cross says aloud.

"Agreed." Jesus says as he chuckles.

"Now, for your mission. I am sending you back down to earth to liberate it of Ghosts."

"Ghosts?" I ask as I transform the sword back into my Beats.

"Yes, Ghosts are souls of great sinner's who lost their way to Hell. They roam the Earth, attacking the mortals and destroying all in their desired path."

He turns around and faces Cross. "Cross, I wish for you to teach Beat the ways of being an Angel. I know you have only been an Angel for a month, but please teach him as much as you can." He says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

She gets a look of determination on her face. "I wont let you down Lord."

He grins warmly and says "I know Cross, I know."

He then points his finger to the ground as the sand makes a sort of whirlpool. The sand clears, leaving a hole in the ground.

I peered over and saw clouds.

_"Are we in the sky?" How far up are we?"_

I ask myself as Cross kicks me over and I fall.

I yell out as I look up and see Cross jumping down too and the scared faces of my parents.

**No POV**

Jesus claps to get Beat's parents attention. He tells them "Its ok, Angels are immune to damage from falling. Come, come, lets get you to your new Home." He says as he walks over the ocean and disappears. The family looks over the hole one last time before they too walk over the ocean and disappear.

As Beat and Cross fall, Beat begins to ask himself how different his life is goi9ng to be. He then closes his eyes as he waits for the land to come. He hears Cross laughing happily as they both fall to the ground.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I decided I'll keep the same OC, but with different weapons and a nickname. Leave and honest review and win an invisible Angel Tooth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Angel's Hell-3**

**Good to be Back**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

I just closed my eyes and thought while we fell to Earth.

_So, let's do a recap._

_My family and I died in a fire_

_We then came to the gates of Heaven_

_We met Cross (She's really happy)_

_We met Jesus when I couldn't walk on water_

_Jesus told me I was a descendant of one of his disciples_

_He sent me back to Earth along with another descendant, Cross_

_And now we are falling towards Earth._

_All that in a span of 30 minutes_

I sigh as I open my eyes and look up towards Cross. Luckily, she was falling head first, or else I would've seen her panties under her skirt.

"HEY CROSS, HOW MUCH LONGER!" I yelled through the wind.

"ANY SECOND NOW!" She replied.

I prepared myself for the impact. I twisted my body so I was facing towards the ground. I saw the ground a mile below us. We'd hit in like 30 seconds.

30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15-

*CRASH*

"Ok, make that 15 seconds." I say to myself as I crashed on top of a church. The roof looks like it's about to give away. I carefully stand up as I tiptoe out of the crash site.

I almost make it when I see a shadow. I look up to see Cross about to land on me.

"Shit." I say as she crashes into me, causing the roof to give away. We fall through again and land on a pink bed.

I stay there with my eyes closed for a couple of seconds before they flutter open. I blink a few times to get the blurryness to go away. When my eyesight comes back, I see Cross's face laying on my chest.

She slowly opens her eyes as she notices me then smiles.

"That was fun, let's do it again." She says as she gets off of me and dusts herself off.

I sit up and look to my right to be met with a pair of skyblue eyes.

I yell in surprise and back up. I see that the eyes belong to a blond girl with messy hair. She has nothing on except her blanket. She has a surprised look on her face. She looks about 5'8" with perky B-Cup breasts.

As I back up, I fall off the bed. I bang my head on the floor as my legs are still on the bed.

_"Will I ever stop falling today?"_

I think to myself as I hear a voice.

"Hey Garterbelt, are these the new Angels?" A girl questions.

I look up to see a girl with sky blue eyes again, except she's slightly shorter, has Gothic face makeup, is wearing a black and blue Lolita dress, and has blue and white stockings. She also has D-Cup breasts.

I quickly try to get up and gain my composure.

I stand up and dust myself off as I look around.

I see we are inside a tall church with stainglass windows depicting scenes from the Bible.

There are 2 rows of wood benches behind us. I see a pedestal on a raised platform. Cross is talking to a man in front of the pedestal.

The man is wearing a Priest uniform, white tunic with a cross and two fabrics hanging off his shoulders. He is about 6'3", black with an Afro and a face that looks serious.

As Cross talks to the Priest, the two girls stare at me.

The Gothic one has a questionable look as if trying to see if I'm a threat. The other has a sly grin as if she is picturing me naked.

I shudder as I walk towards Cross. When I pass the bed, a pair of hand grab my waist and pull me back on the bed.

"Hey cutie, the name's Panty, what's yours?" The blond one asks me seductively. I break out of her grasp and stand up.

"What the hell, what was that about?!" I ask her with slight anger in my tone.

"I'll answer that." The gothic one says as she walks up to me.

"Panty there has the sin of lust. Pretty much, she is an all out fucking-machine. So stay away from her if you value your dick." She says as she picks up a cat doll and walks up to the Priest.

I follow as well.

"Hello there Beat. My name is Garterbelt." The Priest says as he puts his hand on his chest and does a slight bow.

"Garterbelt here, as agreed to let us live here and be a sort of base of operations." Cross says as she walks up to and smiles again.

"The two angels are Panty and Stocking, they're siblings. Panty is older, but Stocking is more mature. We will be sleeping with them in their rooms. Garterbelt said I will sleep with Stocking while you stay with Panty." She says as she walks off again.

"Oh No." I groan as I look back at Panty as she winks at me.

"Garterbelt, do you have any spare rooms?" I beg him.

"Yes, there is one next to Panty's room. Here are the keys." He says as he fishes a key out of his pocket.

"Thank you!" I say as I put the key in my pocket.

We all sit down on the pink bed. I sit on the opposite end so I'm as far away as possible from Panty.

"Now, New Angels and Bitchy Angels," Garterbelt says as I wonder if that was necessary, "You will have to collect enough Heavens for all of you to get into Heaven. Now, that means that you have to collect a total of 5 million Heaven coins." He says as Stocking spits out her drink of water and Panty falls out of bed, luckily the bedsbeets went with her.

"WHAT, we had to collect 2 thousand before, now we have to collect 5 million. How much are these two worth." Panty yell as she points at us.

"These two are Disciples." When Garter says that, the sisters get wide-eyed expressions as they turn to Cross and me.

"What?" I say, "Not our fault."

The two sisters get angry expressions as they storm off to their rooms.

"Don't worry, they'll get used to you two you fast. Quick thing, Beat, good luck tonight." Garterbelt chuckles as he leaves as well leaving Cross and me alone on the pink bed.

"So this is Amy life now?" I ask Cross as I sigh and lay on the bed.

"Yep, but don't worry, you'll see your family soon." Cross says while smiling as she skips off and to go see her new room with Stocking.

I get up and go to my room. I go down a hallway and see two doors, each with the sisters initial on each door. I see a door next to Panty's room and open it.

Its a basic room, about the size of a hotel room. It has red walls and a black ceiling. There's a mattres and some blankets in a corner, a closet with a few hangers, a computer in front of a single window, and a wooden table with a desk lamp.

I walk towards the closet and hang up my "Attack on Titan" Scout jacket.

I walk to my bed and lay down.

_"Man, I wish I had some music with me."_

I think to myself, wishing I had my iPod.

At that moment, a small ball of light appears above.

The light disperses as an iPhone with Angelic wings appears.

"Huh, I guess you are watching me Jesus. Well, thanks for the new iPhone." I say as I link up the iPhone with my beats and put on "American Authors: Best Day Of My Life"

As the music begins, I start to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

**The screen** **Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter. There will be lemon, bit not for a while, I wanna build up a romance. Leave an honest review and win a pair of invisible demon wings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Angel's Hell-4**

**Musical Ghost**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

I had woken up to the music of "Michael Buble's Home" when I see Cross come crashing into my room. She jumps on top of me and then gets under the covers while nervously shaking.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard Stocking yell. Stocking then kicks my door down with, she is not wearing her stockings but has two Angelic Katanas in her hands.

I throw my Beats in the air and get my sword out. I stand on my bed and put up a defensive position.

"What do you want with Cross?" I say sternly.

"Your girlfriend here ate my Angelic Pudding!" She said as she points one of her katanas at the cowering figure of Cross under the sheets.

"I told you, I didn't eat it!" Cross says as she quickly pokes her head out of the covers then goes back in.

"Ok, first of all, Cross isn't mah girlfriend. Second, how do you know Cross did it?" I ask as sternly stare at Stocking.

"Because I found a piece of her red hair next to the empty cup of Angelic Pudding." Stocking says angrily as she pulls out a red fabric.

I take a look a the fabric and chuckle. Stocking gets offended and asks me "What's so funny?" She asks getting annoyed.

"Well, for starters, that's not hair, that's a piece do red fabric." I say as I change my sword back into Beats and jump off my bed.

Stocking stares at the fabric before getting an angry look.

"PANTY!" She yells as she storms off.

"Cross, you can come out of there, you're innocent." I say as Cross pokes her head out of the sheets then jumps out of my bed.

She tackles me to the ground and hugs me. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She says endlessly as she continues to hug me.

"Umm, your welcome I guess." I say as my face begins to go red.

"Well, well, well. That's why you didn't want to fuck me. You already knocked her up." A voice says as we turn to see Panty at the door in a red dress with a piece of fabric ripped at the shoulder.

"Umm... Ah... But-t-t...uhh" I stammer as I try to think of a way to explain this.

"We're not dating Panty. We're just hugging." Cross says as she gets up.

"Oh I see, you two are friends with benefits. Oh how sexy." Panty says as Cross goes red as well.

"N-No, we are just friends." Cross says defensively as she waves her hands in front of her.

"Surrreee. Anyway, we gotta Ghost. Garter said something about a music store clerk committing suicide by listening to... um, what was it." Panty says while tapping her foot trying to remember.

"Nyan Cat." Says Stocking as she enters the room again. "Panty, you already stole my pudding, don't feed the rooks wrong information too." Stocking says while Panty gets an angry expression.

"Its just pudding, its not like you're gonna fuck it or something!" Panty says angrily while throwing her hands in the air.

"It cost 100 Heavens and has a waiting list of 500 years, I got lucky I had to wait a month." Stocking says as her and Panty growl at each other before pulling on each other's hair.

As they bicker I lean in and whisper to Cross "Let's get out of here before they drag us into this." Cross nods in agreement as we sneak our way pass the sisters.

We then find Garter and ask about the Ghost.

"Ah, yes. The Musical Suicide. Poor man, he committed suicide listening to a 10-hour version of Nyan Cat after his Jazz Band broke up." Garterbelt says as I shudder at the thought while Cross gets a confused face,

"What's Nyan Cat?" She asks.

"An endless hell that will rape your brain until you are a mindless zombie, but a 10-hour version. That will definitely kill you within an hour." I say as I begin to shudder again.

"Exactly why I am sending you two to liberate it. As you saw, the Bitchy Angels are being immature and trying to kill each other." Garterbelt says as we all look down the hall to Panty who is shooting at Stocking who is reflecting the bullets with her katanas."

_So that's Panty's weapon._

I think to myself as I see her pistol.

"Yes, anyway, here is the address to the Music Store where the death was taken Place." Garterbelt says as he backs ups and casts his hand forward.

"GO, BEAT AND CROSS, AND SLAY THIS DEADLY MONSTROSITY." Garterbelt yells towards us.

"Umm, ok." Cross says awkwardly as we exit the church. I take out my AngelPhone (As I decided to call it) and punch in the address on the APS (Angelic Tracking System.)

We begin to walk to the store. As we walk, I get to see the downtown district of the city. It seems to be like Bangkok's abusive father. (I will subscribe to the person who knows what that reference is.) The alleys are littered with numerous prostitutes on men, some are cops. The streets are filled with trash and are unkept. The stores and bars and such all look like they sell drugs in their basements.

This part of the city is definitely due for a cleaning.

As we get uptown, the city gets cleaner and nicer. We see some establishments with friendly decorations, a couple of families walking about, nice parks, tall buildings. It looks like a cleaner, Japanese version of New York.

As we walk, I notice a club with a sign that reads "DJ Wanted." I take a mental note as we reach the Music Store that's in front of a park..

I summon my sword as Cross yanks her golden cross necklace off does a twirl. The cross turns into two three-point shurikens.

"Woah!" I say as Cross looks at me and smiles then gets a serious look as she opens the door. I follow as we enter the store. Its a regular store inside with racks and shelves with CD's and such. The lights are off as we see a red light coming from a door that says "Employees Only."

I walk up and open the door only to be knocked to the ground. I open my eyes and see a man with red and black clothing and skin. He has a sinister smile and and has a flute in his hands. The weirdest thing about him is his eyes, he has small record disks in place of them that are spinning.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Two Angels come here to exterminate me? Oh, what a shame that you will die in vain." He says as he tries to whack with me with the flute. I roll out of the way as Cross throws a shuriken at him. the shuriken goes through him as if he were a hologram.

"HAHAHAHA, fools, you cant touch me. I'm made of music. You can't touch music. But..." He says as he grabs Cross by the throat.

'Music can touch you." (Hehehe, Regular Show) He says as he throws cross out the window. She lands on top of a tree branch of the park across the street.

I stand up and swing at the Ghost. My sword manages to cut his clothing.

The Ghost gasps as he stutters. "H-How, only music can touch me?" He asks as he stares at me frightened.

"My sword is made from my Dr. Dre Beats, so, its kinda musical" I say with a grin as I charge at the Ghost.

He grins as he jumps out the window he threw Cross out of.

"No matter, I am still more powerful than one puny Angel. I will just have to kill you first." He says as points his flute at me. He blows on the end like a blowpipe as it shoots out a small record like its a blowdart.

I dodge and charge at the Ghost. He jumps over me and whacks my side sending me sprawling towards a tree. I hit it headfirst.

My eyesight goes blurry, but I regain it just in time to see the Ghost about to blow another record.

He shoots at me, but I manage to roll out of the way.

"HAHAHA, fool! You can't kill me, I am too strong, too fast, too smart, too- Do you hear dubstep." He asks as we turn to see a Pink Jeep at top speeds blasting out music through its speakers. It rams into the Ghost as he gets knocked back into the park fountain.

I turn and look at the jeep as Panty and Stocking step out. "I'm still mad at you, but let's just get this over with." Stocking says as her and Panty have wings and Halos appear on them.

**A Platform appears with two stripper poles on it. Music comes out of nowhere along with disco lights as Panty and Stocking appear with their clothing changed and turned blue and white. They begin pole-dancing as they remove their holy garments.**

**O Pitiful shadow lost in the darkness**

**O evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth**

**May the thunderous power of the garments**

**Of these holy, delicate maidens**

**Strike down upon you**

**With great vengeance and furious power**

**Shattering your loathesome unpurity**

**And returning you from whence you came**

**REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER**

As they finish, they transform their garments into their weapons form as they shoot and slash at the Ghost.

I sit there with a wide eyed expression as Cross climbs down from the trees and shakes me out of my lapse.

"Did that really happen?" I ask Cross.

"Yep, these two release their weapons in a... erotic way." Cross says as she helps me up.

"Yah, I got that. Any who, I think I found a way to hurt him." I say as we look to Panty and Stocking who keep phasing through the Ghost as he stands there laughing.

"Good, cuz I wanna kill that walking record-player." Cross says as she starts to run towards the Ghost. I yank her back as I tell her.

"Sing."

"What?!" She asks me and gets confused.

"I managed to hurt him because my sword is made of my Beats." I say as I raise my sword. "He was able to be rammed by the car because music was coming from it. So, by that logic, if you sing. you can probably hurt him." I say as Cross nods in agreement.

I run to the car and plug my AngelPhone into the car. I put on "All-American Rejects : Dirty Little Secret."

As the music starts, I look at Cross, who nods to show she's ready. We charge at the Ghost as we sing along to the music.

**PEOPLE, THIS SCENE WILL PROBABLY WORK BETTER ON A COMPUTER SCREEN, NOT FOR MOBILE**

Cross and I tackle the Ghost "Let me know that I've done wrong"

He swings at me, but I dodge "When I've know this all along"

Cross throws a shuriken at his back "I go around a time or two"

I swing at his arm and cause a long gash "Just to waste my time with you"

Cross jumps on his back and stabs his neck "Tell me all that you've thrown away"

She jumps off in time to dodge a grab "Find out games you don't wanna play"

I stab at his foot "You are the only one that needs to knooooowwww"

He hops on one foot while clutching the other "I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret'

Cross throws a shuriken at his other foot "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"

He falls on the ground while I stab his chest "My Dirty Little Secret"

He shrieks in pain as I jump away as he gets up "Who has to know"

He charges at Cross "When we live such fragile lives"

She manages to doge his attack "Its the best way we survive."

The sisters understand what's happening and join in "I go around a time or two"

Panty shoots at his knees, causing him to fall forward. "Just to waste my time with you"

Stocking slashes at his chest "Tell me all that you've thrown away"

The ghost gets up and starts shooting records "Find out games you don't wanna play"

We all run around, dodging the records "You are the only one that needs to knooooowwww"

I manage to reflect one back at him "I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret'

He gets knocked back to the fountain "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"

Cross charges as he tries to get up "My Dirty Little Secret"

Cross runs up and stabs him in the head "Who has to know"

He grabs Cross and tosses her "The way she feels inside"

I manage to catch her as he gets up "Those thoughts I can't deny"

He manages to rapidly shoot records "These sleeping dogs won't lie"

We all get behind Panty as she blasts them out of the air "And now I try to lie"

We all charge forward "Its eating me apart"

Cross throws her shurikens at his head "Trace this life liiiiiinnnneee"

Stocking slashes at his arms "I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret'

Panty shoots at his arms as they explode "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"

I run forward and stab his chest "I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret'

He looks at me as a tear goes down his cheek "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"

"Thank You" he tells me "My Dirty Little Secret"

Stocking yanks me back "My Dirty Little Secret"

The Ghost explodes as a bell rings "Who has to know"

We all stand up as 5 coins fall to the ground "Who has to know"

We all stare at the coins as we try to catch our breath. That was my first liberation.

"Not bad for a couple of rooks." Panty says as she picks up the coins and hold them lout in her palm.

"And lucky too, we usually get 1 or 2 coins," Stocking says as she swipes them from Panty and pockets them.

"You're a pretty smart guy, Beat was it?" Panty asks.

"Yah," I say annoyed "and thanks."

"Man, I'm beat, let's go back home." Stocking says as she and Panty walk to the car. They drive off, leaving me and Cross alone in the destroyed Daten City Park.

"So that was a Ghost. man, that bastard was tough. but once we got its weakness it was easier." I say as I stretch my hands and yawn.

'Yah, c'mon, lets go home." Cross says as she begins to skip down the street.

I chuckle and follow her.

* * *

**Sup guys, whatcha think of the Ghost. And HOLY HELL, long ass chapter. You better be thankful for this. Also, I want you to send in idea's for Ghost because this Ghost took and hour to think up. Well, leave and honest review and win one of Panty's panties.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Angel's Hell-5**

**Daten High**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

I woke up to "Bruno Mars: Just The Way You Are" when I heard my door open. I sit up and see Panty walk in.

"Hey Panty, what are doing here?" I ask nonchalantly, but I prepared myself if she tried to fuck me.

"Garterbelt told me to wake you up. Time for school." She says as she picks at her nails.

"But I graduated high school before I died." I said as I put my hand on my chest.

"I got 4.0 GPA, I was highest in the class. I don't need and don't want to go through high school again." I say as I fold my arms and get a cross look.

"Well too fucking bad cuz Garter already arranged you and your girlfriend to go to Daten High with us." Panty says as she walks out of the room and slams the door.

I look down as I frown. "Not high school again. I was lucky in America and got left alone, but here. I'll probably get picked on BECAUSE I'm American." I say to myself as I cup my face in my hands.

At that moment, Cross walks into my room skipping with a grin on her face.

"Hey Beat, did ya hear. We're going back to high school." She says as she closes her eyes, puts her hands to chest, and starts jumping out of joy.

_Guess her high school experience was nice, Lucky_

I think to myself as Cross grabs my arms and gets me out of bed.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast then get ready for school." Cross says as she bolts out of my room. I follow (regrettably) as I get to the kitchen and see all the girls eating pancakes while Garterbelt is cooking.

I grab a seat next to Stocking as Garterbelt walks over and hands me a stack of pancakes. I thank him as I start eating.

"You Bitchy Angels should learn from Beat and Cross, at least they have manners." Garterbelt says as I burp. "Ok, some manners." Garterbelt corrects himself.

When we finish, we follow Panty and Stocking to their garage/basement. It's a really long, underground road leading to a ramp.

The girls get into the pink jeep the Anarchy sisters call "See-Through." I get in the backseat with Cross as I put my Beats on and listen to "Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit."

As the music starts, I feel the car start as well as I close my eyes only for me to open them again by the wind practically slapping me in the face.

The car barrels through the road as a ramp opens out of the ground and we shoot out.

Cross is screaming for her life as she clutches my arm. Stocking is driving as we ram down a highway, bulldozing any cars in her way.

"STOCKING, SLOW DOWN WILL YA?" I yell as she turns around, grins devilishly, and speeds up.

"C'MON ROOKIES. YOU CAN'T BE AFRAID OF A LITTLE SPEEDING." Stocking yells over the wind.

"A LITTLE SPEEDING. I THINK YOU MANAGE TO BREAK THE SPEED LIMIT IN 10 COUNTRIES RIGHT NOW!" I yell back as the girls swerve and almost launch Cross out of her seat.

I manage to grab her hand and pull her in as we hold on to each other so we don't get knocks out of the car.

After a couple of minutes (felt like hours) we arrive in front of large, pink, two story high school in the shape of a cross.

Me and Cross are still holding on to each other as the sisters turn around to see if we are alive.

"Aww, look at them. They should just fuck each other right now." Panty says as they both grin maliciously.

Cross and I both go red as we quickly break away from each other. We all exit "See-Through" as I feel a sensation in my stomach. I cup my mouth and grab my stomach and run behind a tree and barf.

Once I finish ruining the tree, I walk back, clutching my stomach and wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Anybody gotta mint?" I ask as we keep walking. We enter the school as we are immediately swarmed by poparazzi.

"Panty, give us a smile"

"Stocking, have you released your new line of sweets yet?"

"Panty, is this your new boyfriend"

"Hey Kid, are you an Angel too?" A reporter aks me.

"Umm, yes, the name'a Beat." As soon as I say this, I hear the most haunting scream ever.

The scream of fangirls.

I turn around and see a mob of teen girls running towards me. I turn pale as Stocking taps me on the shoulder. I turn and look at her as she is eating a yogurt.

"I'd run if I were you." She says as I nod quickly and take off. I bolt down a hallway as the fangirls run after me yelling all kinds of crazy stuff.

"I wanna kiss him"

"I want him as my husband"

"I want him as a sex-toy"

I keep sprinting down the halls as I see an open classroom around the corner.

I cut right and jump in and slam the door shut. The fangirls run pass the door as I crouch and hide from the windows.

"I saw him run towards the cafeteria!" I hear a fangirls say as the sound of running gets distant.

I sigh out of relief as I stand up. I look around and see just a regular classroom. But there are two other students in here.

The two look like sisters. They have red skin, horns, and school officer uniforms.

The one on the left had blue hair that's in a ponytail that reaches above her waist, reading glasses, C-Cup breasts, a single horn, green eyes, and white kneesocks.

The other has long crazy green hair with two horns at the top. She has green eyes, round B-Cup breasts, and her two canines come out from her lower jaw so she looks evil.

The uniforms they were consist of sand-colored skirt and button up vest. They seem to have white-collared undershirts with red ties. They also have a black, wool band around their left upper arms.

They look at me intrigued/confused expressions as I regain my breath.

They say nothing as the one with crazy green hair raises her and brings her finger in like a hook, motioning me to come over.

_I'm in it deep now_

I think to myself as I gulp and walk over.

"Sorry about disturbing you two. I was running away from some fangirls and I saw you-" But the one with blue hair puts her finegreen on my lips and shushes me.

They study me for a couple of more seconds before the blue haired one speaks.

"Who are you? Are you one of the new people that are coming in today?" She asks as she studies me some more.

"Yes I am, actually. My name is Beat. What may your's be madams?" I ask as I hold out my hand.

The green haired one shakes my hand as she says,

"Such a gentlemen, so rare to find one. My name is Scanty, and this is my sister Kneesocks." She has a slight accent, but I can't tell what.

Scanty let's go of my hand as I shake Kneesocks.

"How do you do?" Kneesocks greets me as she let's go and I put my hands in my pockets.

"Not so well." I say as the girls get intrigued.

"How come?" They say simultaneously.

"Well, a moment ago, I was being chased by a mob of fangirls just because I came her with Panty and Stocking." At the mention of the name the girls eyes go wide.

"Ugh, why were you with those two... Abominations." Scanty says as her sister continues. "You should choose who you talk with more carefully Beat." Kneesocks adds.

"I'm guessing you two don't like them that much." I say as the girls both nod with disgust.

"Yah, they were Cross and mine's ride here. But after being in "See-Through" with Stocking at the wheel. I think I will lose my lunch again if I go back in that car." I say as I clutch my stomach remembering what happened.

"Oh you poor thing. Come, come. Sit. And tell us, who is Cross?" Kneesocks says as she pulls up a chair between them.

I take the seat and sit down. "Thank you. And Cross is a friend of mine who was transferred here too. I hope she hasn't gotten into any trouble." I say as I get a worried look.

"Don't worry, we will find her and make sure she is cared for." Scanty says as she gives me a friendly smile.

"I'm just wondering if she's somewhere puking because of the car ride here." I say as I pull out my AngelPhone.

"I-Is that an AngelPhone?" Scanty says as she slowly reaches under her.

"Oh, yah, guess I forgot to mention I'm an Angel too. It's not at all like it seems, it sucks someti-" But I am cut off as Scanty and Kneesocks tackle me to the ground and point a black gun and scythe at me and my neck.

"Ahh, what did I do?" I say as they press their weapons closer to me.

"Tell us, are you gonna be as annoying as those damn Anarchy sisters? We usually leave Angels alone, but if they interfere with us and our way if living, we kill." Scanty say as she clicks her gun threatingly.

"H-Hey now, whateva happened between you and the Anarchy sisters is none of my business. I'm just here to liberate Ghosts and get Heaven Coins." I say as I put my hands up defensively.

The girls are hesitant, but get off of me. I sit up as and gain my breath back as Kneesocks rolls up her left kneesock and Scanty pulls up her panties.

I look away as my face goes red. The girls notice as they get wicked smiles.

"Oh poor thing let us help you up." Kneesocks says as she lifts my up, but trips me so the back of my head lands on her boobs.

"A-A-Ahh, Kneesocks, I-I didn't mean to do that." I say as I back away from her only to back up into Scanty's breasts.

"Uhh-Uhh, I'm so sorry." I say as I cower down and hope they don't kill me.

"Hmm, maybe we'll forgive you if you fo something for us." Scanty says as Kneesocks walks to the windows and closes them. They are electric so they have metal shutters.

"Anything, I'm sorry, just don't kill me." I say as Scanty leans in and whispers into my ear, "A Three-Way"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliff hanger, there will lemon next chapter. Just to let you know, there is gonna be a lot of lemons in this series. Leave an honest review and win an invisible replica Stocking's Sweet Tooth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angel's Hell-6**

**Demonic Threesome**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

I go wide eyed as I hear their request.

_Did they just fucking ask me to have sex? Holy Hell!_

I stammer as I put my hands up defensively and back up to the door.

"Umm, I-I'm fl-flattered that y-you want m-me, but I-I'm a v-virgin." I say hoping it would work.

"Ooo, so is Kneesocks, but I'm experienced. So come here Angel." Scanty says as her sister hits her arm. "Sister! Why did you admit that to him that I'm inexperienced." She says as the sisters begin bickering.

I take the chance and make for the door. The sisters notice and grab at me.

My hand is at the doorknob when Scanty grabs my waist and Kneesocks gets my shoulders and pull me back.

I fall to the floor as Scanty gets in my face.

"You know, you are really handsome for an Angel." She says with a wicked smile. She sits on my stomach as she unbuttons her vest.

I nervously gulp as she throws her vest at a table leaving her C-Cup boobs in a black lingerie bra. She slide forwards As her boobs press against my face. I go wide eyed as I begin to sweat.

Scanty moves her boobs off my face only for Kneesocks to press hers into my except she isn't wearing her bra. Her dark nipples press against my face as my little "friend" gets bigger.

The girls move away from my face and go down to my pants. Scanty reaches for my zipper, but I back up against the wall.

"Oh come now, don't be like that Beat Darling." Kneesocks. Says as she seductively crawls towards me as she hugs me. She stares into my eyes as her breast press against my chest.

I gulp as Kneesocks slowly closes her eyes, puckers her lips, leans in, and kisses me. I grunt in surprise but slowly close my eyes and go along. I push my tongue into her mouth as I taste her mouth.

She quickly yells in surprise as her eyes go wide. But then she smiles devilishly as she pushes her tongue back too.

She breaks the kiss as she says, "So, you are finally going along with this?" She asks as I blush deeply. She kisses me again as I feel Scanty somehow get behind me. I feel her breasts on my clothed back. She grabs the hem of my shirt as she pulls up.

Kneesocks breaks the kiss again as she lifts my shirt too. They back away as they see my slightly muscles, but bony arms and six pack on my tanned Latino skin.

They stare intensely as I notice Scanty drool slightly. They crawl towards my pants with a tent in it. Scanty unzips my zipper with her teeth as Kneesocks then in ottos my pants and pulls them down.

They throw them away as I'm left in my Beats and blue boxers with an embarrassing tent. I blush as they both grab the rim and slowly pull down my boxers.

They release my 5 and a half inch dick with foreskin as it bops Scanty on the nose. They stare at it with lust and want as Kneesocks says "Bigger than I thought , usually nice guys are small." I say as I blush deeply.

Kneesocks grabs my dick as she starts jerking it. I grunt as Scanty licks the tip and presses her left clothed nipple on it. She shivers as she moves Kneesocks hand and removes her black lingerie bra.

She spreads her boobs apart as she slides my dick in between. I moan as she closes her boobs around it. She starts rolling her boobs up and down as Kneesocks crawls to my face and kisses me again.

As our tongues swirl around each others' I feel Scanty put her mouth over the tip as she continues to press her boobs on my dick.

I grab Kneesocks right boob as she moans in my mouth. She grabs my other hand and presses it against her other boob. She moans more as we kiss.

I go for the kill as I break the kiss and put my mouth over her right nipple. She gasp as she grabs my head presses it against her chest.

I suck her right as I fondle her left. Scanty gets excited as she removes her boobs and takes half of my dick in her mouth.

I grunt as she swirls her tongue around the head of my dick. She starts to go deeper as she deep-throats my entire dick. I moan into Kneesocks nipple causing her to gasp loudly.

Scanty going faster as I feel pressure build up in my dick. I stop sucking Kneesocks'a nipples as I put my hands on Scanty's head and force her to go faster.

"S-Scant-t-t-ty, I'm g-gonna c-c-cum!" I say as I go faster. She starts moaning causing me more pleasure.

I go harder and faster as I do a final thrust as I push Scanty's head down on my dick. I release rope after rope of cum down her mouth, she let's go of my dick as more sprays all over her body.

I stop cumming as I see Scanty swallow the cum in her mouth.

"Sweet, yet with a hint of salt." She says as she giggles. Kneesocks comes over and starts licking my cum of Kneesocks breast and face.

I immediately regain my erection as the girls kiss each other and stare a me with lust.

"Come her Beat, show me how you liberate Ghost." Scanty says as she lays on her back and spreads her legs.

"Yah, Beat, come and choose which one of us you would like first." Kneesocks says as she gets in the same position as her sister.

I stare at the two beauties as I go to Kneesocks.

"B-Be gentle." She pleas as I align my self with her dripping pussy.

I slowly prod her a couple of times before slowly putting the head in. She grunts in pleasure/pain as I move in more.

"I'm gonna thrust it all in. Ready?" I ask as her bites her finger and nods.

I thrust in as I feel my dick break her hymen.

She gasp in pain as she wraps her arms around my shoulders. "Tell me when you're ready." I say as we stay like that, waiting for her to recover. She nods as I pull back and thrust in again. This time, she grunts in pleasure as I thrust back in.

"Oh Beat. It feels good. I can feel your dick inside me, ripping my walls apart." She says as she claws my back. It hurts but I don't care, I'm in Heaven right now. I keep thrusting in her as I feel her walls start getting tighter.

"B-Beat, I'm about to come." She says as she begins to rock her hips along with mine.

"Kneesocks, I wanna cum, but I don't wanna get you pregnant." I say as I feel myself get close.

"It's ok, Angels and Demon can't get pregnant or diseases." Scanty says as she starts kissing me.

With this information, I start humping at full throttle. I her Kneesocks screams of pleasure as I am close. I feel her walls tighten as it is enough to make cum. I do a final thrust as Kneesocks and I cum at the same time. Kneesocks and I go weak as we fall on each other as we regain our breath.

I don't get much time to relax as Scanty flips me on my back and drops down on my dick. She stares at me hungrily as she says "My turn." She starts rocking herself on my body as I feel my dick get hard again.

I sit up and wrap my arms around her as I suck on her breasts. She moans louder as she starts going faster. She moves my head away from her breasts as she kisses me.

We kiss as we continue humping.

"Beat, I'm close." She says as she breaks our kiss.

"M-Me too." I say as we go faster.

"Together." She says as I grab her hips and slam her down on my dick. She screams loudly as I unleash rope after rope of cum inside her. She falls onto my shoulders as I lay down.

The girls get on either side of me as their breasts press against me on each side.

I slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

**Sup guys, here's my lemon chapter. Let me know what you think, there will be A LOT more where that came from. Leave an honest review and win a bottle of Scanty's Breast Milk**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Angel's Hell-7**

**Well Shit...**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

Light from the windows flood the room as a stray beam hits my eyes. I open them and stare at the ceiling. I groan and sit while clutching the back of my head.

My eyes go wide as I remembered what happened. I look around the classroom and don't see the Akuma sisters.

I sigh sadly as I think to myself.

_So, it was just my imagination. Ah well, better find Cross._

I stand up and stretch as I notice a sticky note fall to the ground.

"Huh, must of been on my head." I say to myself as I bend over and pick up the sticky note and mumble it to myself.

_Dear Beat,_

_Thank you for the incredible "excitement." We do want this to happen again, but for now, let's remain in touch._

_We bid you adieu_

_-Scanty and Kneesocks_

I feel my face heat up as I read the note.

"So that really happened. I lost my virginity. Holy Hell." I say as I fold the paper and tuck it into my shirt pocket.

"Better find Cross, should I tell her about this? Probably, an Angel and a Demon having sex, maybe I'll get like Angelic Aids or something." I mumble to myself as I give a quick shiver.

I poke my head out the door to see for any fangirls.

The coast seems clear as I walk out before I'm stopped by someone talking to me. "So how was the fuck." I turn around surprised as I see Cross trying to hold in her laughter.

I go beet red as I try to shake it off. "Umm... W-What are you t-talking about, hehe?" I chuckle nervously as Cross just breaks down laughing.

"Hahahaha, You fucked the Akuma Sisters, hahaha, I did t think you'd lose your virginity to a Demon, HAHAHAHA!" Cross still cracking up as I go ten shades redder.

"Haha, 'Oh Beat, harder, oh, faster' Hahaha" She laughs as she mocks me.

After Cross calms down and I return to my normal skin color, we head out. It turns out I was in there all day. Talk about a sex drive.

We walk out the main doors as we see "See-Through" and the Anarchy Sisters talking to a fuzzy oranges hair guy in a green Ghostbusters suit and a weird metal backpack.

"Uh, hey guys, who's this?" I say as Stocking takes out the lollipop she was sucking and says, "This is Brief, or Geekboy as we call him. He helps us find Ghosa with his machines and shit." She then walks into the car and starts her up.

"Hello, I'm Brief." Brief says as we shake hands. "The name's Beat, and this is my partner, Cross." I say as across smiles and waves.

"Ok, nice to meet you, but I gotta go. Laters." He says as he runs off.

"Nice guy, c'mon, let's get outta here." I say as we enter "See-Through."

"Dont worry, we ain't gonna haul ass on the driving. Maybe." Stocking says as she starts driving normal as me and Cross gulp.

We head off through the streets as I feel the wind in my face. I relax as I put my Beats on and scroll through my AngelPhone.

I put on "Gorilla Inc. Feel Good" as I close my eyes. When the song ends, I open my eyes to see we just parked in front of the church.

We get out and walk into the church as I feel something watching us. I stop as everyone keeps walking. They notice me as Stocking asks "Hey, what's wro-" But I shush her as I try to pinpoint who is watching.

I go wide eyed as I quickly dive to the side as the lollipop Stocking had is shattered by a Ghostly bullet.

I land on my side and quickly stand up as I see a figure behind the water fountain in the courtyard. The figure walks out from behind the fountain with his head held down.

The figure has a long cape that's shadowing his clothes underneath, he has a red velvet cowboy hat that's tipped down, covering his eyes, and black leather cowboy boots. He looks as he reveals his ghost face and eyes.

"You sure know yon way around, dontcha partna? Too bad I'm gonna fry your tans soon." The Ghost says with a Cowboy accent as he reaches at his sides and pulls out two Revolvers, while also throwing out his cape, revealing his clothsless, skeleton body.

He aims the pistols at me and fires as I roll out of the way and stand up again as I throw my Beats in the air and summon my sword.

I feel the girls get next to me as they summon their weapons.

"No stripping?" I ask as Stocking looks at me. "Nope, this bastard deserves to die fast for ruining my lollipop." She says as she quickly summons her katanas.

We all have a stare down with the Ghost for a while, and I swear, I saw a tumbleweed.

"ATTACK!" I yell as we charge forward, and as the Ghost readies his guns.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Angel's Hell-8**

**Happy "Fucking" Birthday**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

**February 18, 2235**

The grounds outside of the church was littered with debris and residue from the battle. We all were sprawled on the ground, panting, and exhausted after that battle.

As the sun began to rise over the sea, I twirled the twelve Heaven Coins that Cowboy Demon dropped_._

_Twelve Heavens huh. Must be for the six bullets in each of his revolvers._

I chuckle at my own stupid joke as I realize what day it is today. I smile, close my eyes, and sigh.

"Happy Fucking Birthday to me." I say to myself as I sit up painfully. I feel the pain go through my body as I stretch out my limbs.

I manage to stand up and walk to Cross who has her head against a shrub with her shurikens at her sides. Her head is pointed up and her eyes are closed as she softly regains her breathe.

I smile to myself, seeing Cross as I tap her on the shoulder. She groggily opens her eyes and looks at me, her body swaying left to right slightly, as if she was drunk.

I continue to smile as Cross wonders why I am doing that. "Why are you so happy? That my thing!" She says while giving me a jokey pout.

I chuckle as I answer, "What? I'm not allowed to smile on my birthday?" I say sarcastically as Cross eyes brighten up.

"It's your birthday? OMG, Happy Birthday!" She yells standing up only to tackle me to the ground in a bear hug. I return the hug quickly as we both sit up.

She crosses her legs and folds her hands as she asks, "Soooo, how old are ya?" She says slowly leaning in, getting excited.

"19, but I'm not sure if it counts since I'm dead." I say as I ponder the thought as I put my hand under my chin and think.

But I am interrupted as Cross says, "Of course it counts. A birthday's a birthday, nomatta what." She says as she jumps up, grabs my arm, and pulls me up.

She begins to drag me to the Anarchy sisters as they wipe the dust off of themselves and their clothing.

"Hey girls, guess what? ITS BEAT'S BIRTHDAY!" She yells the last part out as gives a stupid happy face as her feet do a little hop-skip dance.

"Really now? You know what that means dontcha..." Panty says as she slyly walks up to me and leans into my ear. "Birthday Sex." She whispers into her ear and starts snickering as my face starts going red.

Stocking facepalms herself, probably knowing what her sister said as she walks up to me. "Don't worry, as my birthday gift, I'll keep her offa you." She says as she walks into the church with her sister behind. Before they leave, I notice Stocking wink, not sure at who though.

Cross and I stand on the lawn as I wonder if Stocking wants to trick me into fucking Panty.

I quickly snap out of it as I hear Cross trying to talk to me. "Huh, what was that?" I ask as Cross says in a slightly annoyed tone, "I said, what do you want for your birthday?" She says as she puts her hands on her hips and waits for my answer.

I ponder the thought for a while before closing to a good solution. "A guitar, like an electric one. Black design with wavy marks. Man, that'd be awesome." I say as I daydream, looking at the sky.

"Wow! You play guitar, that's cool! Anyway, c'mon, imma buy you a guitar." She says as she walks to "See-Through."

"You have money?" I question as I get into the passenger as she starts the car.

"Yah, while you were having a "Fuck"Show with the Akuma sisters," she looks at me making me blush, "I went out and looked around, I found this club that hired me as a bartender on weekends. I could score you a job there with me if you like?" She says, nudging my elbow as I think about it.

"That... would actuallybe nice. I love music, so it seems fitting. Hey, you never know, the owner could make me DJ." I say jokingly as Cross giggles.

We drive off to downtown. She stops the car in front of a music store. We walk in as I look around. I see a lot of red guitars, and only a few black. I found one with a good sound and a whammy.

I show Cross as she walks to the fat guy at the counter. I look some more until Cross taps me on the shoulder. I turn around see she has the guitar and an amp.

"Woah, how did you have enough money?" I question as I take the amp an carry it to the car.

"Well, I got a discount." She says as she gives me a wink.

"What do you- wait. Did you flash the guy you boobs?" I question as Cross's face goes red.

"Maybe." She says sheepishly as I start laughing my ass off.

When we get to the church, I finally stop laughing and tell Cross, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. C'mon, lets go set this up." I say as we walk into the church.


	9. Chapter 9

**An Angel's Hell-9**

**Powerful Music**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

We walk into the church, carrying the amp and guitar, and set it down in the main hall. I do a quick scan of the area for a spot to set up the amp. I spot an empty space behind Garterbelt's podium and set up there.

I set down the amp and Cross sets down the guitar next to it. She runs back to "See-Through" and brings back the cables. As I plug in the cables, Cross goes and gets the others to listen (Even though I said not to.)

As I plug in the last cable, I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I turn around and see Cross, Stocking, Panty, Garterbelt, and... Brief?

"What's he doing here? Yah know what, never mind." I mumble as I pick up the guitar. It's a little light for one, but I'm used to playing acoustic. I do an A chord and a B to test out the sound. I adjust it a couple times before I'm satisfied.

I look at the others as I start to get really nervous, to the point that my hands are shaking. I take some deep breathes to try to calm myself.

"Just imagine they ain't there." I take out my AngelPhone and scroll the music. I land on "Imagine Dragons: Demons" and press play. I ready myself as the music begins...

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood runs stale

At that line, I begin lightly strumming with the music.

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breath

We still are made if greed

This is my Kingdom Come

This is my Kingdom Come

I get into the music as the chorus comes on and I start strumming hard.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

Its where my Demon's hide

Its where my Demon's hide

Don't get too close

Its dark inside

Its where my Demon's hide

Its where my Demon's hide

I stop playing as the music slows, but pick up after a few lines.

Curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

In the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am, Hell-Bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

This is my Kingdom Come

This is my Kingdom Come

I go hard again as I start moving my body to the beat and start singing along softly.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

Its where my Demon's hide

Its where my Demon's hide

Don't get too close

Its dark inside

Its where my Demon's hide

Its where my Demon's hide

I tone it down to a gentle strumming as the last part of the song begins

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to Faith

Its woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

All instruments pause as the next line is said, then it breaks into the chorus.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

Its where my Demon's hide

Its where my Demon's hide

Don't get too close

Its dark inside

Its where my Demon's hide

Its where my Demon's hide

Hide, hide, hide, hide...

The song ends as I close my eyes. I feel so at peace right now, I never wanted to open my eyes again, or else, I would lose that peace.

But I had to open them sometime. I took a deep breath and open my eyes to see the awe-struck faces of the others.

This confuses me until I notice a bright white light coming from behind me. I turn my head as I am faced with... Angel Wings.

"What... The... Fuck?" I say aloud as Stocking says.

"So that's your power move!" She said as if it was a question that was bothering her.

"My what now?" I ask as I step forward and my wings flap.

"You know how Panty and I do the stripper poles for our power attack. Yours is playing a guitar. Damn, Panty I owe you ten bucks." Stocking says as Panty, who laying down with her hand behind her head, smugly takes the money from Stocking's hand.

"Woah! That's amazing! What happens when it goes away?" I ask as I try to flap my eyes, but to no avail.

"Well, the first time gives you huge dizzyness, headaches, stomach pain, cramps, itches, irritation, etc." Stocking says while counting her fingers off of the side effects.

The moment she finishes her sentence, I feel light headed as my wings disappear. The side effects start to take hold as I fall to the ground and pass out.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Angel's Hell-10**

**Unconscious Felatio**

* * *

**Stocking's POV**

Beat's been unconscious for about a week now after his first transformation. Cross is getting really worried that he'll never wake up, but he'll be fine.

Heck, he got Lucky! When Panty and I transformed for the first time, I felt like I had a constant hangover and Panty was puking like she was pregnant.

I slowly smile as I walk to Beat's room with a bowl of broth. It was my turn to feed him. (Really it was Panty's, but no one could find her)

I opened the door to Beat's room and saw a giant lump under the covers with him. I yanked the covers off as I saw an almost naked Beat and Panty, who was about to pull off his boxers.

"Out!" I say sternly as Panty walks out of the room, mumbling stuff like "Cock-Blocker" and "Bitch," but I chose to ignore it.

I sat on the mattress next to the unconscious Beat and began spoon feeding him the broth. I started having a one-sided conversation with him, I started doing that a lot when I fed him.

"Evening Beat, how's the broth? I thought it was a little to spicy, but Panty just went full eating mode on the broth. I guess it's because she prefers spicy foods. GeekBoy is still clinging on to Panty, who probably will fuck him one day when she's bored. SHIT!" I curse as I drop a bit of broth on Beat's boxers.

I was about to dab at it with a cloth obliviously, before I stopped and realized what I was about to touch. I looked at his crotch as it grew ever so slightly because of the broth.

Temptation rose in my stomach as I pondered if I should do what I wanted to do or not do what I wanted to do. I look at Beat's face as he carries a smile that he has had since he fainted. My eyes the travel down his body as I look at slightly muscular arms and toned abs on his Latin tanned skin.

I start to feel myself get hot just looking at his bare body. My urges get the best of me as I stand up and walk to the door. I peek my head outside and see if anyone was there.

All clear, good. I close and lock the door as I turn around and look at the unconscious Beat. I walk over as slowly pull down his boxers to reveal his 5 and 1/2 inch dick.

"At least he isn't small." I say to myself as pinch the tip with my thumb and index finger. This earns a small moan from Beat as I smile devilishly. I wrap my entire palm around the base of his dick as I slowly jerk him off.

I start feeling myself get wet as I rub myself through my panties. I begin to buck my hips as pleasure goes through. I decide enough of the Jerking as I stand up and unbutton my Black Lolita Dress.

I throw it to the side, leaving me in my blue and white striped bra and panties. I get on my knees and bend forward as o breath on Beat's dick.

I lick the tip as I realize that Beat's dick tastes like berries. This excite as I full on plunge Beat's dick in my mouth. I bob my head, savoring the taste as I feel him get bigger.

As I blow Beat, I use my left hand to put two fingers into myself and finger myself like crazy.

I feel his dick swell up, meaning he's about to blow. So I deep-throat his dick as a stream of sperm explodes out of his cock. I back off, unexpected that he would cum so much.

I cough a little as I taste his cum and go wide eyed. It taste like my Angelic Pudding! I go back to Beat's dick as I try to suck more sperm out of his tip.

"Umm, Stocking?" I hear someone says as I look up and see Beat has awaken.

We stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before he decides to break the ice.

"Umm, K, first off, how long was I out? Second, why did I wake up to you sucking my dick?" He asks while he awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"That's strange, a virgin would keep mumbling nervously as he begged me to go on." I think curiously to myself as I ask Beat, "Beat, are you a virgin?"

He goes a little red faced as he answers, "No."

"Well that's surprising! Hmm, guess he wouldn't mind this then." I stand up and get face to face with him as I give him a look of interrogation.

He stares back a little nervous as he was about to say something before I full on kiss him. I wrap my arms around him as he lays back down and we continue to kiss.

**Beat's POV**

"Well, that was sudden, not that I'm complaining." I thought as Stocking and I make out. I feel her tongue as he tries to pass through my teeth. I tease her and don't let her in, receiving an angry glare from her as we kiss. I chuckle as I let her in and her tongue explores my mouth.

I notice her tongue had something on it. I open my eyes and look at my dick and see some cum at the tip.

Ooohh, that's what's on her tongue.

I decide that I've had enough of being submissive. So I bite her tongue, causing her to pull back as I plunge MY tongue in HER mouth. I licked every corner of her cavern as I raised my left hand and gently squeezed her left boob.

She moans slightly as I move my hand in circles and she moans louder. She breaks the kiss and grabs my shoulder as I raise my other hand to her other boob and move it simultaneously to the other.

Stocking bites her lip as I take the next step forward. I hug her and reach behind her to unclasp her bra. I fall onto my lap as I move it to the side. I bring my head level to her boobs as I lick her left nipple.

Stocking moans even louder as she presses my head into her boobs. I then suck on her left nipple, earning a yelp from her as I pinch her right.

I continue this until Stocking forces me off and moves my head lower. She lays on her back as her panties are in my face. I slide her panties off as her pink flower is in front of me.

I look at her for permission as she nods and bites her thumb in anticipation. I move my head forward and do an experimental lick. She tastes like apples, which is fine by me.

Stocking shivers at my lick as this time, I plunge my tongue in head on. Stocking gasp as she bucks her hips in the air. I put my hands on her butt and keep her raised as I massage her butt.

Stocking is endlessly moaning as I continue to lick around her. I move my left hand and pinch her clit. She yells loudly as her juices are spread all over my face. She flops down as she is panting.

She sees me all covered in her cum as she uses her finger to tell me to come closer. I laid next to her, face to face. She looks at me before she grabs my face and begins licking her own cum off of my face.

I go red faced as she licks all around, and ends with a quick kiss.

We just laid next to each other, panting as I ask, "So, are we gonna go any farther, or is that?"

Stocking ponders on the question for a while.

"That's it for now, we'll continue later." She hugs me as she brings the covers over us.

I smile as I kiss her forehead, "G'night Stocking."

**Cross's POV**

Cross's ear is against the door of Beat's room, listening the entire time. When they finished, Cross just shakes her head side to side while smiling.

"So Stocking got him now. Huh, pretty soon'll be Panty or... Me." Cross stops and smiles more as she skips off.


	11. Chapter 11

**An Angel's Hell-11**

* * *

**Note From Author and Editor**

**Andre: Hello P&S Fanbase, I'm back with another chapter, and AWESOME news. My best friend Izzy has agreed to be my Editor from now on. Now, I what you're thinking. "Isn't it weird that a girl is helping you write stories about you having sex?" And the answer is yes, but I'll let Izzy have the stage.**

**Izzy: Thanks Beaner! **

**(Description: About 5'8', shorter than Andre, I have long brown hair with some purple highlights strewn all over. I got hazel eyes and I have lighter skin than Andre's, but slightly tanned. I'm a girly girl at times and a tomboy at others. I wear glasses that make me look sexy! *Strikes a Pose* I usually wear tight jeans and tee with a fancy jacket over it. Also, I've known Andre for 12 years!)**

**Andre: I thought we agreed you weren't gonna call me that?**

**Izzy: Sorry Beaner. Anyway, I actually approached Andre to be his Editor. At first I called him a sick fuck when I found out about his Fanfictions, but I realized he does this to relieve stress so he doesn't lose his virginity to his hand and a bottle of lotion.**

**Andre: IZZY!**

**Izzy: What!? It's true, anywho, I'm actually studying to be an author, so to be Andre's Editor/Co-Author would be a head start. Also, we agreed that we are gonna change the name from "MusicGuy1245" to "A.I. Productions." Catchy name, huh! And for you perverts that were wondering, yes I'm gonna help on the lemons. Nomatter how red Andre'a face gets.**

**Andre(Blushing): Shut up.**

**Izzy: Just kidding, you know I love you. Yah, so new person, new name, and a WHOLE lotta lemons! "Evil Laughter"**

**Andre: Ok Crazy-McFuckington, I think I'll take the mic, thank you! So yah, Izzy is gonna be with me throughout this. She's gonna write down the female perspectives and such. So...**

**Izzy and Andre: ON WITH AN ANGEL'S HELL-11**

* * *

**Stocking's POV**

_**"**God, he is cute when he's asleep." _I thought to myself as I watched Beat sleep peacefully with a smile strewn across his face. I felt his chest rise and lower as his breathing was in rhythm with his heart. Also the wind from the open window blew his hair amazingly as he looked like he came straight out of an anime.

I stared at his sleeping body for a couple of minutes before I decided I was starting to look like a stalker. I sat up and stretched my arms as I looked around. We were still in Beat's room, on his mattress. Our clothes were spread all over as the smell of sex still lingered in the room. I turned my head and looked back at Beat as he gently scratched his nose and slept without a care.

_"Is this a One-Night-Stand, or do I want more?"_ This question had been lingering in my head ever since I woke up.

_"When he first came here with Cross, I sensed a sort of "unspoken" connection between the two. They're both Descendants, maybe they made a pack with each other or something? Maybe... Maybe..."_

I felt the bed stir as Beat began to wake up. He sat up with a drowsy look before stretching out his arms and yawning. He saw me as he smiled.

"Morning, Beau-"

"Do you love Cross?" I interrupted him as his eyes widen.

"Uhh..."

"It's a simple question. Do you love Cross?" I repeat myself, a little more stern.

I wait as he ponders on the thought for a while. He stands up in his boxers and walks around the room with a look of deep thought.

After a while, he looks me straight in the eyes.

"To be honest... I don't know." He sighs as he flops onto the mattress as he faces the ceiling.

"She's super nice and giddy, and her smile drives me crazy. When I'm around here, I keep trying to think up says to make her laugh, just so I can see her smile. Does that sound like love?" He asks me.

I nod.

"I guess that settles it... I love her."

**Beat's POV**

I love her. I finally admitted it. I love her. The question now... will she love me back?

I stare at the ceiling with a worried look as I ponder about what I should. Stocking knows what I'm thinking.

"You're not sure if she likes you back?"

I nod grimly as I look down.

"Here, this is what I'll do. I'm gonna talk to her, and try to get her to admit she likes you. I know she does, the way she acted so scared after you fainted, that girl loves you."

I stare at Stocking, amazed she would go out of her way to do that for me. Then I go serious.

"What's the catch?"

"What Catch?" Stocking sarcastically as she smiles wickishly.

"C'mon, you're and Anarchy Sister, there's always a catch."

"Fine, you caught me. If I do this for you? You have to give me all your Heavens in our next fight."

"Hmm... Fine." I hold out my hand for a shake. "Deal?" I ask.

"Deal!" She then yanks my arm do my ear is at her head.

"But, first, let's finish up where we left off yesterday!"


	12. Chapter 12

**An Angel's Hell-12**

**This Angel's CRAZY!**

* * *

**Beat's POV**

She attacked my lips head-on as the force of her push mad me fall on my back, back onto the mattress with Stocking still making out with me. This takes me by slightly by surprise for a couple of seconds before I wrapped my hands around her back, deepening the kiss. I gently stroked her long flowing hair as I felt her shiver at my touch.

I took this to my advantage as I used my finger and traced down her spine and flicking her blue stripes panties, causing Stocking to shiver once more with a yelp at the end. She breaks the kiss and sits up on my stomach and on her knees, looking at me with an angry expression, before it turns into a look of lust. She looks me down for a couple of seconds before bending forward so her boobs are pressing against my chest.

I can hear her breath go ragged in anticipation as I wrap my hands around her and unclasp her bra. Her breasts release from the bra, revealing her D-Cups as the air hits them and the nipples harden. I tease her as I flick the right one and she moans, I pinch the other as I lap at the right with my tongue. She bites her lip in a cute way as she feebly tries to control her moans.

I feel something wet on my crotch as I look and see her soaking wet panties rubbing my length as she bucks her hips back and forth. I go back to Stocking's boobs as suck on the right one as she lets out surprised gasp.

Use my free hand and gently rub two fingers on Stocking's panties, causing to gasp once more.

"Gaahhh! How can you be this skilled at foreplay? AAAHHH!"

I plunge one finger into her pussy with the panties covering it. Her breath becomes even more ragged as I wiggle my finger within her. She starts moaning loudly as I add another finger.

I move my head forward and kiss her as she starts bucking against my fingers. Our tongues swirl around each other for a while before Stocking breaks the kiss again.

"M-M-My Turn!'

She moves away from my finger and turns around and starts sucking me while in a 69 position. I feel her tongue circle my head as I grab her ass in revenge. She yelps with my dick still in her mouth, making the vibrations feel like Heaven. (Pun)

I lap at her entrance with my tongue as she moans more and vibrates my dick even more.

"S-Stocking, I-I'm close!"

"M-Me too!"

We speed up our antics as I feel myself about to explode. I release in her mouth as she releases in my mine. I let myself go limp as Stocking falls on me as well.

We lay there, panting, as our mines swirled with ecstasy. I closed my eyes slowly as I began falling to sleep.

***SQUISH***

"GAAHH!" I yelped as Stocking plopped herself on me. I felt myself go in her as I thought one thought.

"HOLY SHIT, SHE IS FUCKING TIGHT!"

My crotch started to actually hurt a little as she stayed there. Her hand was on her chest as she was shocked as well.

"Damn... You're bigger than you look."

She says as her smile grows evil. She slowly sits up, myself still in her. She stares at me with soul-piercing eyes as I start to get nervous.

"Umm... Sto- AAAHHHH!"

She begins riding me nonstop as I felt like I was melting.

"STOCKING! GAAH! S-S-SLOW DOWN! AAHH!"

"No!"

She then starts going faster as I feel herself tighten, and its been like 5 minutes and I want to cum already.

"S-Stocking, imma gonna CCCUUUUMMM!"

I grab her hips and slam her down as she releases an ear-shattering shriek of lust. I release into her rope after rope of cum as she falls on my chest as we lay there panting once more.

"And if (breath) you are (breath) wondering (breath) I can't get (breath) pregnant." As she mutters the final word, she falls asleeps as I do to. I thought the night was done, but BBBOOOYYY was I wrong.

I felt herself get on me again as I looked up at her crazy expression

"Not done yet!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

**47 Rounds Later...**


End file.
